


leaving our skin and burning coals to meet

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (only a tiny bit at the end), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Consent, Heero and Wufei's Work Ethic, Hours of Bonus Content, Humour, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Oversharing, Overstimulation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pregnancy, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex while Distracted, Teasing, Worldbuilding, Wufei's Tragic Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Heero chooses to share his heat with his partners.  Wufei and Duo are honored.Now they just have to keep up.(Quatre is totally fine with being their spotter but please stop oversharing, Wufei. Please.)





	leaving our skin and burning coals to meet

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this fic was "ABO Wing AU". Then I tried to find a real title and it was hard. Rejected titles include "Heero is a Monster" and "Omegas Do It Better". Current title is from "Between Two Points" by The Glitch Mob (feat. Swan).

cover art by Arkadyevna

### Streaming Audio

Click through the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[leaving our skin and burning coals to meet](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/leaving%20our%20skin%20and%20burning%20coals%20to%20meet.mp3) | 2:17:29 | 188.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Bonus Features (A/B/O Headcanons, General Worldbuilding, Not!Fic of Character Histories & Future Fic Developements)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/p_t%20bonus%20features.mp3) | 2:53:03 | 237.0 MB  
[Blooper Reel](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/p_t18%20bloopers.mp3) | 2:42 | 3.7 MB  
  
### Music

 _Between Two Points_ by Glitch Mob ft. Swan (podfic)  
_Between Two Points - St. Andrews Remix_ (bonus features)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

Wufei opened the door to the house, already bracing himself for the waft of Heero’s heat-smell.  He’d stayed as late as he could in the University library to avoid seeing Heero throttling his heat and ignoring all the symptoms.  He was amazing, working through heats that were some of the strongest Wufei had ever seen (of course they were, Heero was Perfect, so of course he had Perfect heats - strong, potent, and extremely regular), but watching him suffer wasn’t high on the list of things Wufei enjoyed.

The scent was strong; Wufei shut the door quickly and just leaned his forehead against it for a moment, overwhelmed.  Heero would never set off Wufei’s own heat, biology didn’t work like that, but there were moments when it felt like it.  He wondered if Heero had already locked himself in their basement back-up gym. He did that during his heat. Neither he nor Duo had any idea what Heero did down there, but he’d emerge the next morning and go to work like everything was normal.

It was heartbreaking to watch and Wufei really didn’t want to.  But it wasn’t about him. This was Heero’s choice and he was going to respect that.  They’d talked about safety and health and consent when Heero went into his first heat - well, after.  No omega could truly consent during heat (Duo would be mad at him for generalizing, but better to generalize in that direction than get it wrong).  Quatre had even brought in a doctor. Heero had decided that he wanted to work through his heats without help. They hadn’t realized at the time that he meant literally work through them.  Wufei and Duo had offered when they’d settled into their relationship but he hadn’t ever taken them up on that so they let it be, as hard as that was.

Wufei took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the door.  He forced himself to take off his shoes and not clench his hands.  He would support Heero in whatever way he required. That was Wufei’s duty; and one he applied himself to with a whole heart.  It took him a moment to process that the scent was fresh; Heero had not locked himself away. But also, the scent was different;  more… desperate? Willing? Less pained, which was a relief. Whatever had happened, Wufei supported it fully.

He followed the scent to the kitchen.

His bag hit the ground with the thud of way too many books.

Heero was on Duo’s lap, kissing him like he would drown without the air in his lungs.  Dinner was steaming on the table.

“Duo!” Wufei shouted.  He needed to stop this;  Heero had not given them permission.  Duo was obviously overwhelmed, which was no actual excuse and Wufei could not believe that Duo was the kind of person to do this-

“Hn,” Heero said and slid off of Duo’s lap into his own chair, piling pasta onto his plate.  Duo looked stunned. His pupils were blown and his hands were gripping the seat. Obviously, this was not actually his fault.

“Heero,” Wufei said, and shot a stern look at him.  Not that it did much good, the man was shovelling pasta into his mouth with no propriety at all, “In case you were unable to tell, your heat has begun.  You cannot make overtures towards Duo or I during this time without a great deal of discussion. Just as we will not make overtures to you.”

Duo whined and shifted, unclenching his hands slowly.

“Are you alright?” Wufei needed to be sure.  Heero appeared fine, but the man had blown himself up in a gundam and lived.  He’d also come off of very powerful (but not illegal, because no one knew of their existence) suppressants that he had been using since puberty and had the most regular, least invasive heats Wufei had ever seen. (Though, the least invasive too could be a result of said stoic-ness.)

Duo took a deep breath, then seemed to regret the action; clenching his hands and shutting his eyes for a moment, “Yeah. I’m cool, Fei.  Thanks for looking out for us but Heero’s made some decisions and it is early enough in his heat and he’s got enough control that we can have the consent discussion now right?”

Wufei swallowed, glanced at Heero who was still packing away the pasta.  Heero did not normally indulge the glut-and-fast that was a part of most heat weeks.  He ate regularly in the weeks preceding his heat and continued to eat during his heat.  This amount was abnormal.

Wufei sat and pulled his plate toward himself.  Discussion he reminded himself. They would discuss this and he would keep his wits about himself.  And if everyone consented. Well. His eyes flicked from Duo slowly pulling himself together, to Heero glutting himself on pasta, and finally to his own plate. Well.  Then they’d see.

***

The cuff clicked around Heero’s wrist and Wufei resisted the urge to check again if Heero consented to this.  Heero had asked them to bind him to the bed. He had retrieved the cuffs from the basement (which both answered questions and raised so many more) and presented them to Duo.

They had tried only once before to bind Heero to the bed, it hadn’t gone well.  Mostly because he was too strong and ripped the cuffs apart to move. But also because they were not necessary, if Heero was in the mood for bondage all either of them needed to do was ask it of him.  Given these experiences, Wufei thought they were justified in their wariness. But Heero had insisted, and it was his heat so they did as asked.

Wufei drew his hands away from Heero’s wrists, fingers lingering on his skin.  Heero rolled his head toward him, eyes still completely clear; and Wufei was absolutely in awe of this man.  The desperation Wufei could smell on him would have had Wufei a drooling, begging mess, draped over the nearest piece of furniture, presenting himself to his partners.  But Heero was clear-eyed and coherently testing his bonds.

When he was satisfied, Heero nodded and said, “good.”

Neither of them moved fast enough, apparently.  Duo was in the middle of stripping out of his t-shirt and Wufei had begun to reach for a water bottle when Heero bent his knees and spread them wide; Framing his hard cock and exposing his glistening hole.

“One of you inside me now,” Heero said and the hint of omega-heat smell combined with the sight of slick already sliding down his ass made Wufei sway.

Duo had no control.  He fell onto the bed in a graceless attempt to get to Heero as fast as possible.  He crawled between Heero’s legs and buried his face there and moaning in pleasure.

“Fuck Heero, you smell amazing.”  Duo sounded blissed out already. He trailed off to nuzzle against his inner thigh, licking up the slick there and sucking hard on the flesh.

Heero grunted and said, “If you do not put something inside me now, I’ll kick you out and do it myself.”

Duo pulled back, sitting back on his knees, “Fuck I wanna see you heat drunk and fucking yourself.  Do you use fingers? Or toys?” And Wufei wanted to see that too; the image was mesmerizing, Heero alone in the basement gym, one hand bound to a machine or wall and the other fingering himself and he writhed.  Or both hands bound and fucking himself on a dildo attached to the wall, slick running down his legs as he tried to find that glorious angle.

Duo let out a last, breathless “Fuck” before shaking himself and shoving two fingers roughly into Heero.  He was heat slick and already softer and more open than usual. He could take two during his heat the way he couldn’t regularly (by the time Wufei was this wet he didn’t need any stretching at all).  Moreover he liked it rough.

Heero went rigid.  Then his head flew back and his back arched and Wufei caught his eyes rolling back.  He came before Duo even had his fingers the whole way in. Untouched cock twitching and spurting over his belly and chest.

“Fuck” Duo said, in a hushed, awed tone.  Wufei was inclined to agree. He had a suspicion that Heero hadn’t been fucking himself on anything during his time in the basement.

Duo did something with his fingers (probably that crooking, wiggling motion that felt so good to Wufei) and Heero gave another full body shudder; his breath actually hitched again before he even relaxed from his orgasm.

Once he was lying on the be, relaxed and no longer twitching at every slight movement of Duo’s Wufei felt almost obligated to ask, “Was that your first heat orgasm?”

Duo paused in his stretching, “I mean yeah, this was the first time we touched him and he definitely wouldn’t have started without us, that just isn’t efficient.”  Wufei knelt on the bed, crisp slacks creasing, and put his hand over Duo’s mouth.

“Ever?” he asked Heero, catching his eyes and raising a brow at Duo’s obliviousness.

“Yes.” He answered, entirely too composed for a man open and dripping slick all over someone’s fingers, covered in his own come with two fully clothed men hovering over him.

Duo, on the other hand, swayed at his words. “Ever?” He squeaked when Wufei pulled his hand away.  “Oh god. Ooh god Heero I want to be in you so bad. We’re going to make this so good for you. Do you want to come on my fingers again?  Fuck.” 

Wufei ignored his babble and got the bottle he’d been distracted from earlier.  He lifted Heero’s head and at his glare said, “Hydration is very important. Your body is losing a lot of fluids.”  He seemed to contemplate that, and then nodded, opening his mouth to be fed.

Wufei pulled the bottle away when Heero’s eyes fluttered.  He looked down and saw Duo buried between his thighs, licking and sucking and moaning.  Heero’s cock was hard but he wasn’t responding like he usually did to rimming.

Wufei stood and put the bottle on the shelf.  He took in the scene; Duo had removed his shirt at some point but his jeans were still firmly on, face shiny and wet with Heero’s slick.  Heero, bound at the wrists, legs spread and limp to give Duo the room he needed to work, cock hard and drooling a little. But Heero’s muscles had a looseness that was deliberate.  This was him trying not to lose it, holding back for some reason.

Wufei got that, there was a moment during most heats when he tried to hold onto his rational thought and control of his body.  It had nothing to do with his trust of Duo. It felt like falling off a cliff into the freefall that was his body’s instincts. He could imagine that for Heero, who’d never felt it and the soaring feeling that came with it, who had been completely in control for every heat he’d ever had, that this was foreign.  He was pretty sure it wasn’t terrifying, because he wasn’t sure he had the capability to feel that level and type of fear. But Wufei would put money down that it was unnerving and that even if they asked him, Heero literally wouldn’t know how to let go. Which meant it was up to them to tip him over the edge.

Duo slid one finger back in alongside his tongue and Heero’s legs actually twitched up slightly.  They fell back open and relaxed very deliberately. Which gave Wufei a perfect view of, holy shit, that was a bruise.  Heero didn’t bruise; something about toughness and accelerated healing (Wufei had entered the room halfway through the explanation).  But that was a bruise, and a dark one too.

Wufei helplessly reached out and pressed his fingers to the imprint of Duo’s mouth on Heero’s skin.  He watched Heero’s face and saw his eyelashes flutter.

“You can feel that,” slipped out.  This heat was affecting him more than he thought if he was already losing control of his mouth.  Heero just gave him a look; like Wufei was an idiot for asking. Wufei pursed his mouth and asked deliberately, “May I make more?”

Heero’s leg trembled under his hand.  Wufei glanced down and saw Duo sinking his tongue in deep between two fingers, sopping with slick and stretching him out.  When he glanced back at Heero, he tilted his head to one side in invitation.

Wufei stretched out on the bed beside Heero, trying to figure out the best way to attack.  He also let the tension build for Heero. He moved slowly and with purpose. Heero knew his goal but not his path, and Wufei wanted that tension to build, to push him further towards the cliff.  He pushed himself up and leaned over Heero, planting his hands solidly just outside his bound arms. He loomed over Heero. Wufei loved the feeling of being surrounded and locked in place by his partner during heats (something he was not a big fan out when not in heat); he felt sheltered and protected from everything outside and held together when he felt like flying apart.  He hoped he could provide that for Heero.

After a moment, Heero melted slightly into the mattress.  That is when Wufei struck, biting down on the tender skin under his jaw.  Heero jolted and the bedframe creaked but Wufei didn’t care. He’d softened the bite into sucking, nursing the skin.  He could feel Heero’s steady breathing, as regular as clockwork, under his mouth. He wanted to make it stutter and hitch.  He pulled back and licked the spot; deeply, primally satisfied at the dark bruise forming on his skin.

He met Heero’s gaze, just to be sure he had full consent.  Heero glared in challenge. Well then.

He bit where his shoulder and neck met, sucking a dark bruise there.  When he pulled back he hovered there, taking in the dark spots on Heero’s skin; tangible proof that Heero was theirs.  Heero twitched; he didn’t know if it was something Duo did or impatience for more marks but he chose to reward the reaction.

He leaned in and sucked just below his collarbone.  He let his teeth scrape across gorgeous golden flesh but didn’t bite.  He wanted to know if this would cause a mark. He pulled back to look and it had, but not as dark.   


Wufei let out a disappointed huff and dove back in and bit hard for a second.  The headboard creaked again but Wufei was already moving on, scattering a series of quick bits down Heero’s chest.  He could feel Heero’s tension rising; his muscles had a faint but unceasing tremble to them and he kept trying to relax only to tense again immediately.

Wufei bit and licked and sucked his way down Heero’s abs.  They were gorgeous and he gave them the attention they deserved; biting bruises into them, decorating them with marks.  He sucked on the latest one and lingered, revelling in the faint tremble and the tightness as they rose and fell. It was irregular now though, Heero was taking shallower breaths sometimes before he remembered to breathe regularly.   


Wufei released the delicious abs and ran his tongue along them to gather some of the come left there by Heero’s first release.

“Fuck, Fei.  You’re killing me,” Duo croaked, mouth swollen and red and shiny from eating Heero out.  Wufei surged forward and kissed him, getting one hand in Duo’s way too neat hair and licking the taste of Heero from his mouth. “I need to be inside him.  He’s ready.” Duo paused, “You’re ready right?” he asked Heero.

“Not quite,” Wufei answered before Heero could make any noise.

“Just what-” and Heero’s voice actually broke and hitched as Wufei ducked down and bit his hip, lavishing all his attention on the crease between hip and thigh., “Wufei,” he ground out.  He was actually breathless.

Wufei pulled back, “now he is ready,” he said to Duo.

Duo’s eyes were dark as he said, voice shaking and wrecked as if Wufei had bitten him instead, “Fuck Fei.”  And just stared at him.

But then Heero made a broken off noise, something that wanted to be a groan but was stifled, and Duo shook himself.  He pulled back completely and shucked his jeans without taking his eyes off of Heero’s glistening, stretched hole.

“Yeah, you’re ready for my knot aren’t you?” He said under his breath as he knelt between Heero’s spread legs and grabbed his own dick.

“I’ve been ready for a while already,” Heero said, and he sounded grumpy.  And imprecise. He was almost there, almost ready to tip.

Duo entered slowly; Wufei was fairly certain that it was more for his own benefit than Heero’s.  But it worked to heighten Heero's tension. Especially when he kissed the bulge of his knot to Heero’s ass and just rested there for a moment, leaning his forehead against one of Heero’s knees.  They’d raised, caught between clamping Duo between them and the forced relaxation that Heero was trying to achieve. Duo’s knot wasn’t big right now, just a deflated mass at the base of his cock, slightly more rigid and thicker than the rest of his dick and oddly textured.  He wouldn’t pop until he came inside someone (or something. But Duo had never been that stupid) but the knot still felt amazing as it was, Wufei knew from experience.

Duo teased Heero, pulling back before thrusting in slightly further; letting him feel his knot before pulling back.

Finally Heero clamped his knees around Duo’s waist and growled, “Duo, fuck me.”

Duo let out a small whine and his hips jackrabbited.  He pulled back one more time and Heero growled again. Then he slammed all the way in and Heero gasped like the breath had been punched out of him.

Duo’s hips weren’t the smooth motion they were when he fucked normally.  Wufei could feel a deep satisfaction well up inside him, a remembered feeling of being in heat and making his partner lose control inside him; Duo was trying not to come.

“Please be close, I can’t last.  Fuck Heero, you’re way too sexy.” Duo babbled, trying to keep up the brutal pace that Heero liked. “Fei, please.  Help me out? Please touch his dick?” Duo whined.

Wufei did not touch Heero’s dick.  He leaned over and bit hard on his nipple instead.  Heero jolted and actually let out a shout. Wufei could feel come hit his face as he sucked and licked the nipple to draw the orgasm out as long as he could.

“Oh fuck,” Duo gasped and Heero jolted again.  Wufei pulled back quick enough to see Heero’s cock twitch and spurt again, and his legs close around Duo, locking behind his back.  Duo’s face was a mask of bliss as he came inside Heero, knot swelling to lock them together.

Wufei glanced at Heero’s face and couldn’t look away; Heero’s face was a picture of stunned bliss.  His eyes were wide, staring unseeing at the ceiling. His mouth had dropped open and wasn’t closing; he was breathing through his mouth, breath puffing out of him in shocked little gasps, like every breath moved the knot inside him slightly and reinforced the pleasure he was feeling.

Heero was silent and stunned.  Duo was shuddering down from his orgasm.  They were a gorgeous tableau and if Wufei thought they were done for the evening he would shove his hand into his pants and come with barely a stroke at the picture they made.  But there was no chance they were even close to done; Heero had just broken, just plunged into the deep pool of pleasure that awaited. So he kept his hands resolutely at his sides and away from his dick.

It took only a moment to realize just what he’d done by making sure Heero plunged over that edge.  Duo was still shuddering when Heero began to squirm.

“Fuck, ‘Ro please,” he croaked out and then just off in an overwhelmed cry.  He just stared at the wall blankly as Heero started squirming in earnest. Wufei looked down his body and fuck, his cock hadn’t softened at all; it was still hard and drooling on his belly.  He let his gaze drop lower and was mesmerized by Heero’s hole clenching and squeezing, milking Duo’s knot as he tried to fuck himself on it.

Wufei swallowed. 

The headboard creaked again and his gazed tore away from where they were joined to the head of the bed.  The solid wood (ironbark, scavenged from defunct railroads; the gundanium of wood) was groaning and nearly bending under Heero’s thrashing.  He quickly checked the cuffs. They were holding strong. Wufei reached out, unable to stop himself, and brushed his fingers along the chain; feeling the cool metal he knew his eyes widened.  Only Heero would make a pair of cuffs out of gundanium. Only Heero would need them.

“Fuck, stop, ‘Ro.  I can’t,” Duo sounded in pain now and Wufei was jolted away from the cuffs.  He looked like he was trying to pull back but couldn’t. Of course not, they were tied together by his knot.  Heero was using his legs and the leverage he got from the cuffs to fuck himself on the knot as best he could.

Wufei glanced at Heero’s face and saw that it was blank with pleasure; though the set of his brows indicated a hint of frustration, like he couldn’t reach the place he needed.  He wasn’t aware at the moment and Wufei was extremely grateful that he’d insisted on the cuffs.

Wufei leaned over and grabbed Heero’s hips.  It was like trying to control Nataku in atmospheric entry, rough and wild and nearly impossible.  But only nearly. He bent down and swallowed Heero’s cock, tightening his throat and sucking hard and rough.  Heero shuddered and stilled under his hands. He kept sucking hard. He didn’t move his head, staying right on the edge of cutting off his breathing.  He didn’t want to encourage Heero to move, but did want to give him the pleasure he needed.

When Heero had stopped trying to thrust and was just laying there, trembling and gasping, Duo’s hand brushed some loose hair back from his face and then rested lightly on his head; not attempting to guide or press, just a reminder that Wufei was not alone in this.  He felt heat pool in his gut and thrust once against the bed before taking a firm hold of his libido and tucking his knees up under himself to distance his dick from the bed.

“I can handle it if he stays still,” Duo said.  He sounded ragged and strung out. Wufei had never made him sound like that until near the end of his heats; and even then not every time.

Heero moaned out a “please, I need,” and then trailed off.

Wufei refocused on the dick in his mouth.  Heero needed to come. Wufei got that. He’d never been at this point this quickly (and rarely ever at all); where he needed orgasms back to back but he understood it.  (If this was the start of Heero’s heat, only getting worse from here, they were fucked.) He pushed himself a little further onto his cock, forcing it down his throat and cutting off his breathing.  This wasn’t something he normally enjoyed, but Heero needed it right now. The smell of him filling his senses, his mouth and throat stuffed and bulging was hitting him in ways that he normally couldn’t access outside of his heats.  He wanted to push himself, to be exactly what Heero needed, give him all the orgasms he could ever want, each more spectacular than the last. He wondered if this is what Meiran had felt. An alpha from L5, making sure her omega was pampered and able to do the mental work that he was made for.

Wufei blinked away tears and pulled back slightly, no more deepthroating if it was making his eyes water.  He grabbed Duo’s hand and pulled it to Heero’s hip, to help hold him down. Duo got on board and pinned Heero as best he could, freeing up Wufei’s hands.

He took full advantage, he pulled back so he could breathe and started sucking rhythmically.  He wrapped his hands around the base of Heero’s dick, damp with spit and started massaging. He didn’t bob his head or pump his hands but Heero didn’t need that.  The sucking and massage was working. Wufei could feel him trembling again already.

He uncovered his teeth and sunk all the way down again, just for a second, and allowed his teeth to scrape along his cock. Heero yelled and bucked, nearly throwing them both off.  He covered his teeth when he pulled back and Heero whined. He’d liked it then. He always liked it rough.

Wufei kept him on edge until Duo sighed and pulled back a little, “I’m down, will fingers-”

Wufei cut him off by pushing him out of the way and pushing two fingers in alongside his dick.  Heero stretched gorgeously, but Wufei didn’t give himself time to contemplate it. He crooked the fingers and pressed hard against Heero’s prostate at the same time as he swallowed him down, bared teeth scraping the whole way.   


Heero actually screamed as he came, thrashing and bucking.  Wufei gagged on his cock and pulled back, pulling his fingers back at the same time so they wouldn’t be crushed.

Duo let out a short wail as he was squeezed again.  “Fuck you, Fei” he gasped out as he rode out Heero’s orgasm.

Heero came down slowly.  He eventually opened his eyes and unclenched his fists.  Duo slipped out of him and he breathed in sharply through his nose.

“Again.” He said.  It wasn’t quite a demand.  Wufei just looked at him for a moment.  He was obviously more with it right now, but his hips were shifting in tiny thrusts and his cock was still hard and drooling.  Slick was spilling out of him, pushing out Duo’s come to slide down his cheeks onto the sheets. Dark marks littered his chest and his nipples were peaked, one was surrounded by a deep bruise.  He was covered in sweat and come and his mouth never quite closed. He thought maybe that Heero was close to done the first round. Wufei would have been done after two orgasms at most, ready for a short nap.  Fuck he hoped Heero would give them time to recover a little after this.

“One more,” he agreed.  He turned to Duo, “Can you knot him again?”

Duo took a deep breath, shook himself, and said, “Yeah.”  He pushed into Heero without rushing or teasing, a steady unstoppable slide.  Heero arched in a satisfied stretch and let his knees sink onto the bed, spreading himself wide for Duo.  Wufei nearly moaned at the sight.

When Duo was all the way in, Wufei put a hand on his shoulder and said, “wait a moment.”

“Gotcha,” Duo said, smiling softly at Wufei and then at Heero.  Wufei got off the bed and stripped off his ruined clothes. Duo whistled.  He grabbed the lube from the drawer and slicked up two fingers.

Heero whined as he sank a finger into himself.  Wufei raised an eyebrow at him. His mouth opened and closed twice with no sound more coherent than a whine before he managed the words, “Let me help.”  Wufei shuddered at the thought and straddled Heero’s face.

Heero’s tongue felt like heaven.  He was too pleasure drunk and incoherent to do more than sloppily lick at Wufei’s hole as he sank a second finger in but even that felt like pure bliss.  Wufei rode his tongue until he could edge a third finger in, slick and wet from Heero’s tongue.

He pulled off and shuffled down to Heero’s waist and turned around.  He started to reach back but a hand on his stopped him, “Gotcha covered,” Duo said, low and intimate by his ear.  Wufei shuddered.

Then Duo guided him onto Heero’s cock, which was slick with, fuck, that had to be Heero’s own slick on his dick.  There was enough of it smeared on his thighs that Duo definitely could have used it instead of lube. Wufei shuddered again.

Wufei was so keyed up that he didn’t feel any pain or stretch or burn as he sunk down; just a deep satisfaction at the feeling of being full and at the stunned look of pleasure on Heero’s face.

He sat on Heero’s cock for a moment before taking a deep breath and leaning his head back onto Duo’s shoulder. “Do it.”

But Duo just held off and stared at them, apparently mesmerized by the view.  Wufei was unimpressed, he was too strung out to appreciate the teasing. Heero apparently felt the same way because he rolled his hips in this fluid wave that had Wufei’s mind going blank for a moment.

But Duo just muttered, “fuuuck,” and actually pulled out to just watch.  That made Heero still. Wufei wanted to sob and protest. Fuck, don’t punish him for Duo’s mistakes.

Only then Heero began to talk.  He was never one to dirty talk. When Heero asked them to fuck him hard or come inside him or bend over it was always a blunt request.  He had tried dirty talk once. Sex did not happen that night because Duo didn’t stop laughing for half an hour and started up again whenever he saw a dick.

“I want you to fill me with your come,” he said, looking past Wufei’s shoulder at Duo.  The words were hot (they may be a recurring phrase during Wufei’s own heat. Not that they ever talked about it) but Heero sounded uninvested.  The mental image was doing it for Wufei; Heero with come leaking out of him with the slick was making him clench around his cock.

When Duo didn’t move, Heero apparently tried to up the game, “I want you to breed me, fill me with your seed, keep me full and pregnant in your bed.”

Wufei could hear Duo choking behind him and part of him acknowledged that those words (probably from a porn script or bad romance novel) in Heero’s flat, if a bit breathy right now, tone were hilarious.  But mostly he couldn’t hear past the rushing in his ears.

He’d been twitching and riding his cock in tiny jerks throughout this, trying to get more sensation without throwing the equilibrium off but now he couldn’t.  He stilled and felt sick.

They noticed immediately, even Heero in heat throws.

“Fuck, Fei. you okay?” Duo’s hands were on his hips, supporting him.

“Never,” Wufei rasped out past the lump in his throat, “never try to entice us with that.  That is the worst stereotype in this whole fucking world.” Duo made a startled noise at the curse.  “Omegas are not baby machines. I don’t know where the world outside L5 got the impression that omegas all want to be pregnant and have children but it is not true.”

He just breathed for a moment and Duo buried his face in his shoulder, silent for once.  “If you truly want children then we need to talk about that outside of heat.” Which was all he could say without breaking down.  He remembered thinking that someday he would be heavy with Meiran’s child and looking forward to it. But then the war and the illegal suppressants killed any hopes of that.

Duo’s arms slid around him but he spoke to Heero even as he held Wufei, “If you’ve got a pregnancy kink or a breeding kink or something we can definitely explore that.  But maybe not this heat? We’ll need to talk about that.”

Heero looked at them solemnly.  He raised his knees slightly, and Wufei could see the frustration in his eyes.  Both sexual and at being unable to do anything to help.

“Understood,” he said.

They all just breathed for a moment. But Heero was too far gone to wait longer and it didn’t take much time for him to begin rolling his hips again.  Wufei could feel his eyes roll as his body remembered how close he was. He slumped back into Duo, unable to keep himself up any more.

“Oh, and you don’t need any fancy words to get me to fuck you buddy,” Duo’s heavy lidded smile was audible as his breath puffed against his ear.

“Then fuck me,” Heero said, voice breathy and actually sounding irritated and impatient.

Duo let out a breathless chuckle, and did.  He lined up and fucked in hard. Heero jolted and thrashed which thrust him into Wufei.  Wufei just squeezed his eyes shut and focused on holding off his orgasm until Duo came.

It was difficult but he did it.  He rode Heero, clenching to wring every bit of pleasure out of Heero as he could.  He wanted him too fucked out to want more for at least five minutes after this. Duo was breathing heavily in his ear, panting and moaning.  He rested his forehead on Wufei’s shoulder as he did his best to wreck Heero’s ass.

But eventually Heero was out of his mind with pleasure and Duo was close behind him, thrusting with wild abandon that wasn’t about what Heero wanted, but purely about getting off.  So Wufei wasn’t surprised when Duo gasped out, “Fuck I’m gonna-” into his ear and bucked one more time before crushing right up against Wufei and wrapping his arms around him, shuddering.

Wufei knew that was his moment, he engaged his thighs and fucked Heero, squeezing his dick as Duo’s knot expanded inside him.  One of his knees slipped slightly on the bed and he came down harder than he’d meant to which was it for him. His hand flew to his dick and wrapped around it.  One pull and he was gone, bucking and writhing on Heero’s cock. 

The pleasure overwhelmed him, what felt like hours of pent up pleasure swamping him in an instant.  He tried to keep his eyes open but spots blurred his vision.

He distantly heard Heero roar in pleasure and felt him buck up twice more before shaking to pieces between his thighs.  He rode the pleasure and revelled in it.

Eventually he came down and slid off Heero’s cock and onto the bed.  He was unsure whether his legs would hold him in that moment. He blinked back to himself and checked on Heero.

He was slack in the cuffs, every muscle limp, more relaxed than Wufei had ever seen him before.  That included when he slept. Which Wufei wasn’t sure he was doing now, but he definitely was not fully awake and aware.

Duo slumped down on top of him, still tied deep inside him but lazy and fucked out and comfortable.

Wufei let himself sink into the bed alongside them.  He’d get up in a moment to grab water and food and towels but for now he needed to rest for a moment.  Because he was pretty sure they wouldn’t get many chances to over the next week.

“Hey Fei?” Duo mumbled into Heero’s chest, “could you text Q?  He’s our spotter right?”

***

_ Maxwell wished for me to keep you up to date as our spotter. _ \- Wufei

_ WHAT!? How come you need a spotter!? Is something going wrong, Fei? WUFEI?  _ \- Quatre

_ Maxwell did not clear this with you previously did he?  _ \- Wufei

_?????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EXPLAIN  _ \- Quatre

_ Yuy wished us to join him for his heat.  _ \- Wufei

_ OMG!!! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!  _ \- Quatre

_ And thus we require a spotter.  _ \- Wufei

_ Right, yeah. Got it.  _ \- Quatre

_ Wait. You aren’t enough?  _ \- Quatre

_ I am involved which makes me ineligible. Also, Yuy is a monster.  _ \- Wufei

_ Got it. I don’t need any more details.  _ \- Quatre

_ Maxwell wishes me to inform you that Yuy’s stamina and resilience are also present in bed. _ \- Wufei

_ I really didn’t need to know that.  _ \- Quatre

_ Also that, unlike a standard heat as portrayed by most modern science and also my own experience, Yuy needs at least 3-4 orgasms for every knot.  _  - Wufei

_ Omg. I don’t need more details  _ \- Quatre

_ We have managed to spread this between us but any advice regarding coaxing orgasms out more strongly and swiftly would be appreciated. Alternately, advice on resisting a surprisingly seductive omega in heat (one who is strong enough to flip his partner and take what he needs) would also be appreciated.  _  - Wufei

_ Please note that I did not mean to imply that Yuy has taken anything that either of us is unwilling to give.  He was tied up in bonds he could not break for the beginning fervor. He has remained largely in control of himself since.  Though he remains disappointed at the lack of erections currently due to his own impatience.  _ \- Wufei

_ Please stop talking.  I don’t have any advice for you.  Trowa is a beta and I’m not really coherent during my ruts.  I don’t have Heero’s stamina anyway. I REALLY DO NOT NEED MORE DETAILS.  _ \- Quatre

***

Wufei would think Heero was making loud, distracting sucking noises on Duo’s cock on purpose, except that Heero didn’t have a subtle bone is his body.  Heero had woken up that morning and decided that he had work he could do from home and that Duo and Wufei shouldn’t be kept from work either. Wufei normally took his heats as a vacation and had honestly hoped that maybe Heero could settle enough to take the time off too.  Instead they are left with… this.

The morning had started fine, Heero got Duo’s knot first thing and then Wufei’s cock right after.  That seemed to satisfy him. They’d all managed to hydrate and gulp down some power shake that Wufei had made the day before.  Then Heero insisted they get some work done; which, for Wufei, who had been dumped into this with no warning was very helpful. He needed to notify his professors of his circumstances and get the recordings of the lectures, contribute what he could, and get at least one extension for a paper.  He was sure Quatre could take care of notifying the relevant people but it looked more professional to do it himself.

Unfortunately, after only a few minutes of work, Heero had lost focus and attempted to get one of them to fuck him.  Wufei was still stunned at how thoroughly Heero had submerged himself into the heat. He allowed himself to be distracted by his body.  Duo was equally stunned. And neither of them could fuck him, they were both still wrung out from the orgasms not even half an hour before.

Heero himself had seemed somewhat startled and disapproving of his need.  He had told them to continue working and that he would take care of the problem.  Which led to the distracting sucking and slurping noises as Heero gave Duo one of the sloppiest, most ineffective blowjobs Wufei had ever seen.

Heero was kneeling, naked on the floor between Duo’s legs with his hands resolutely gripping the legs of the chair he was sitting on.  Duo’s laptop was on the table in front of him and he was trying valiantly to ignore what was happening to his dick and get some work done.  Heero was mostly just licking and mouthing at Duo’s dick, getting everything wet. He’d occasionally take the head into his mouth and suck gently or pause and just nuzzle into the crease between his thigh and hip.

Duo was only just starting to chub up a little (as he would put it) and it was obvious that Heero was trying to keep himself satisfied until Duo could get it up again.

Wufei tore his eyes away from the sight; he knew that feeling, the deep unending desire of heat.  The need to be doing something, anything, even though he knew it was too soon for another knot. (What would it be like to have Heero there during his heat?  That stamina might be able to actually satisfy him. Wufei shivered in anticipation.) He focused on the post to the class’ board explaining (in no detail whatsoever) that his partner had suddenly gone into heat and asking for notes and lecture recordings for the down times.  (Normal heats did have down time, times when both parties were both too fucked out and the cravings were satisfied. They were different lengths for everyone. Heero apparently didn’t have them. Or maybe they were only five minutes long. It was exhausting.)

He got a fair amount of the outline for his paper done before he heard Heero make a noise of satisfaction that Wufei had never heard except when Heero finished a very tricky bit of coding.  He couldn’t help but glance over and fuck. Duo was mostly hard again and staring down at Heero who was sitting back on his heels, still clutching the chair, with the most self satisfied smirk on his face Wufei had ever seen him make.  His lips were swollen and spit shiny and when Wufei glanced down he saw rivlets of slick running down his thighs to drip onto the floor.

“Yeah, come on up,” Duo said.  He sounded a little harassed, strung out and oversensitive from the teasing, but very turned on at the same time.

Wufei could see responses to his post finally popping up on screen in his peripheral vision but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him to check them.  Heero slithered out from under the table and sat on Duo’s lap.

“Nah buddy, turn around okay? No one’s getting work done with us facing each other.” Duo sounded indulgent.  Wufei made to grab Heero’s laptop from across the table where he had been seated before needing a cock in his mouth too bad to concentrate.  Duo just shook his head, “in a bit.”

Heero turned himself around, rocking the table in the process.  Wufei jerk up and grabbed anything that might have slid off and got the best view of Duo taking his cock in one hand and Heero’s him in the other and sliding him down onto it, smooth like Heero had been made to take his cock.  Heero was never that loose. Or that slick; always impatient with stretching and prep.

Heero arched and let out and extremely satisfied noise.  He wriggled on his lap until he found a position that was apparently perfect.

“Comfy?” Duo gasped out.

“Yes,” Heero all but purred, voice a deep rumble of pure sex and desire.  Fuck, Wufei hadn’t been prepared for how hot that sounded. It was like a punch to the gut.

“Shit,” Duo sounded as breathless as Wufei felt. “Well let’s get you that orgasm so we can all work again.”

Heero just rumbled and let his head sink back onto Duo’s shoulder.  Wufei stared. Heero was never this vulnerable. The arch of his neck made the dark marks ringing his throat stand out in a reminder that he was theirs. And his trust.  Fuck. This was doing things to Wufei.

It was affecting Duo too; the other man buried his face in Heero’s neck, sucking another mark there as he wrapped his hand around his cock.  He started to stroke, and wufei could see him murmuring to Heero to “stay still” and “let me do all the work this time” and Heero did, he sat and trembled on his cock, just letting it happen.   


He looked overwhelmed and needy.  Wufei remembered being that far past the need, when Duo could barely get it up and he just needed it so bad that he went passive when he finally was full again.  (He would never tell Duo but it was one of his favourite feelings, because he felt like Duo caught him after he fell forever. That safety and trust.)

Duo stroked Heero’s cock, pulling out every stop in his arsenal to make him come.  Wufei watched the tight fist jerking Heero’s cock and felt his mouth water slightly.  They looked gorgeous together; Heero sprawled on Duo’s lap, legs spread wide over Duo’s knees, baring his cock and balls to the world (Wufei), slick gleaming on the inside of his thighs.  Dick stretching his hole and slick running down Duo’s knot, not quite inside, and balls. The marks on Heero’s neck and chest on full display, his nipples bruised and peaking in arousal.

Wufei wanted to reach out and touch and help.  But before he could, Heero was arching and crying out; come spurting over his chest and their thighs.  A tiny bit got on the table but Duo managed to aim it away from the computers. 

Heero relaxed and Duo wrapped his arms around him in a hug, comforting him and bringing him down gently, murmuring softly in his ear.  Wufei pulled his hand back from almost touching and went to grab washcloths and water.

When he got back Duo took the cloths and Heero looked up, he couldn’t help but steal a kiss.  They kissed softly and Wufei could feel himself calming down too. Duo finished the clean up and then Heero seemed to focus again.

He arranged his and Duo’s laptops in a way that they could both work, without Heero having to move off of Duo’s dick.   


Duo grinned and bit Heero’s shoulder lightly, “we’ll see how long this lasts.”

Heero just gave him an unimpressed look.  Wufei snorted to himself, and tried to focus back onto his own screen, on the messages from his classmates and his paper outline and not on the way Heero was completely focused on his code while Duo’s hand lingered on his dick, idly playing with it as he scrolled around blueprints on his own computer.

Duo was a fidgeter by nature, he normally kept little scraps of metal around when he was working on the computer and had actually taken up crochet while he watched tv (which did not help the general first impression people had that he was an omega, not that he cared).  He didn’t have any of those things now, now he had Heero’s cock to play with.

He idly stroked it as he worked and Wufei couldn’t tear his eyes away.  He’d cup it casually for a while and just as Wufei was getting back into the flow of work he’d grip tight and run his nails lightly along the shaft.  He’d keep it up until he got some reaction, a hitched breath or a jerk of his cock or sometimes nothing that Wufei could see but was probably squeezing around his cock (or at least that is what Wufei couldn’t help imagining), and then he’d stop.  Sometimes he’d go back to light cupping but sometimes he’d start tapping his nails along the shaft to a rhythm only he could hear.

Occasionally he’d let his hand drop down and pet Heero’s balls for a while.  It always started light before gradually getting heavier and involving more nails and more squeezing.  Once he started actually massaging his balls in a way that made Wufei instinctually jealous. He forced himself to look at Heero’s face; he was a picture of focus and determination and yet, his mouth had dropped ever so slightly open and was damp and still swollen lightly from the blowjob earlier.

“Duo,” Heero bit out and Wufei’s eyes dropped to where, fuck. Fuck Duo. Duo’s fingers had dropped lower and were lightly playing around where they were joined.

“What?” Duo said distractedly, then he seemed to notice where his fingers were, “oh shit sorry.”

He very deliberately placed that hand on Heero’s thigh and squeezed.  Heero refocused and so did Duo. Wufei shook himself and tore his eyes away.  He had work to do. He focused on his paper.

But the slow idle teasing seemed to work; they all manager to work for almost an hour without anything more heated than Heero occasionally warning Duo off.  Wufei was a good half way through his paper when he heard Heero moan, a low heated unconscious noise that had every nerve ending of his standing on edge very suddenly wanting and ready.

He couldn’t help immediately looking for Duo’s hand.  It was on Heero’s dick again, this time it was flitting between tapping his nails on the head and pressing and massaging it.  Wufei glanced at Heero’s face and he looked dazed and like he had given up controlling Duo’s teasing and his body’s reaction to it.

“You ready for an orgasm, buddy? Got enough work done? Because I am more than ready to pop my knot inside you.” Duo was trying to sound light but Wufei could hear the strain in it.

Heero stayed extremely still for a moment and then leaned back and relaxed all at once. “Yes” was all he said before he started to rock on Duo’s dick, taking what he needed.

“Oh fuck, Heero” Duo gasped out and just held on as Heero moved.  He started letting out little whines as Heero shimmied his hips, occasionally lifting up and sinking down but more often than not just circling in place.

Wufei’s jaw dropped open because Heero was teasing him.  Heero put his hands on the table and lifted up until just the head was inside him and then squeezed.  Wufei could see it, Heero’s hole squeezing the head of Duo’s dick. Not even rhythmically but this random pattern that was probably binary or something.

Duo let out a noise that sounded like a whine that was desperately choked off and his hips twitched up.  Heero sank down and circled his hips twice and then raised up again.

“Oh you fucker,” Duo gasped as he finally caught on to the teasing.  Then he surged up and knocked Heero flat to the table. Or tried to.

“Chang, get the laptops,” he said, holding both his and Duo’s weight on straight arms, which wouldn’t normally cause any strain in his voice, but apparently holding the weight while Duo started to drive into him with force was more effort.

Wufei grabbed the laptops and Heero crashed to the table and Duo proved that he had been holding back.  He started to drive in hard enough that Wufei grabbed his own laptop from the table and put everything on the sideboard for safe keeping.  The table, solid oak, was shaking and Heero had grabbed the opposite side to keep from sliding forward. He was making tiny punched out grunts with every thrust and Duo actually sounded like he was sobbing into his shoulder.

“Not- Not gonna last long ‘Ro,” he gasped.  And in response Heero’s hand dropped to his own dick.

Heero let his forehead drop to the table and his shoulders shook as he came.  He was silent, his mouth open and gasping centimeters from the tabletop.

The extra stimulation must have done it for Duo because he said “fuck ‘Ro” in this gasping whine and his hips jerked twice more in tiny thrusts before he grabbed his hips and pulled him close.  Shuddering through his orgasm.

Heero gave a tiny, blissful moan as Duo’s knot grew.  Wufei could see it stretching Heero. He also knew that if they wanted more peace then Heero needed to be wrung out.  He got his hands gently under Heero’s shoulders and levered him upright which caused both of them to gasp as the knot shifted.

“Fei, what?” Duo asked come drunk and dazed.

“Sit down, Duo,” Wufei said gently.  Duo dropped into his chair, taking Heero with him and Wufei was on them the second they’d settled.

He spread Duo’s knees and hooked Heero’s legs over them, spreading them for him.  He got the best view of where they were tied and didn’t hesitate to press his fingers there, causing Duo to hiss and Heero to moan.

“That’s it,” he muttered, and then got his hands on Heero’s cock.  With one hand he gave the handjob that Heero always love the best, tight, fast, slightly dry, and with just the slightest hint of nails.  With the other hand he snuck under his balls and felt around slightly until he was pretty sure he found the right spot.

Duo’s breath was coming in overstimulated, hitching sobs now, but Heero was actually grunting and breathing deeply.  Wufei looked up at his face, he didn’t want to miss this, and pressed on that spot.

Heero went rigid and actually bellowed out in surprised pleasure and came again.  All over Wufei’s face. Which, hadn’t exactly been the plan but he didn’t really care (it was Duo who hated facials, which had nothing to do with stereotypes and everything to do with his upbringing).  Heero actually lost control and jerked his hips and spasmed and nearly kicked him in the face. Wufei just kept pressing and jerking him until Heero grabbed his wrists and yanked them away from his body, panting.

They all just spent a moment catching their breath, breathing heavy and leaning on each other.

“What the fuck, Fei?” Duo asked.  But he sounded more scandalized than anything, “the fuck magic button was that?”

“Omega secret,” Wufei said lightly, knowing it would drive Duo crazy.

“Tell me,” Heero said, and he sounded almost desperate for it.

“Later, when we’re alone,” Wufei said.  And, it was an omega thing. He’d learned it from the official mentor he’d been assigned when his first heat broke.  He supposed that with L5 gone now, there was no one to know he broke tradition but he didn’t want to.

(The secret was that an alpha’s knot pressed against some nerves that every omega had and if you pressed from the outside while being knotted the pleasure was mind blowing.  Wufei had done it to himself on Duo’s knot before and now he wondered what it would be like to have someone else to press it and not let up.)

For now he pulled back.  He didn’t want Heero to come down too far.  Keeping him warm but not too heated seemed to keep his body under control.

“Do you have more work to do?” he asked, glancing at his own laptop with its half-finished essay.

Heero grunted out an affirmative and Wufei nodded and went to get some cloths.  He cleaned them all up as best he could while the others were tied.

“When you can, come join me on the couch.  Duo’s going to be out of the game for a bit,” he said and handed Heero his laptop before grabbing his own and walking over to the living room.

He stripped his pants before sitting down in the middle of the couch, putting a towel underneath himself; then another on his lap before placing his laptop down and opening it back up.

“Hey!” came the belated reply from the other room and he snorted.

He heard movement and talking behind him but ignored it, focusing on the next argument in his essay until he saw Heero out of the corner of his eye; naked, bruised, thighs still covered in slick no matter how they tried to clean him off, and with a serious working expression on his face that somehow didn’t kill the attraction, enhanced it if anything.

He lifted his laptop and the towel and said, “lay down. You can work here.”   


He held everything out of the way as Heero lay down, dick to dick which, fuck. Wufei took a moment to just feel it.  But he reined himself in and got his control back. He didn’t drop the computer and pin Heero to the couch and fuck him right there.

He tugged until Heero’s dick was laying against his thigh and his lower back was above his lap; the perfect table.  “Your ass might be flat but it is not a good work table. This is better,” he said in explanation. Heero opened up his own laptop and began coding again; sinking back into concentration in a way only he could.

This position was also better because Wufei had access to things he wouldn’t have otherwise.  He tapped one of Heero’s thighs and he shifted them apart slightly. Good.

Wufei wasn’t a fidgeter; so he had to consciously get himself to play with Heero’s ass.  But the slow, one handed typing and divided concentration was worth it as he started to lightly circle his hole with a finger, just teasing and testing.  Heero’s breath hitched slightly in reaction and his thighs twitched farther apart.

Wufei let the pad of one finger press into Heero and he could feel his hole flutter around it.  He let it sit there as he worked on the next paragraph of his paper; feeling the absent twitch of it while he worked to get the proper words and structure to make his argument as strong as possible.

When he finished the paragraph, he pulled his finger back and circled it around the slick hole, glancing over to watch slick slip out and drip onto the towel below.  He tapped his finger, drawing strings of slick out between it and Heero’s ass. He used most of his fingers to spread his cheeks and just watched the hole flutter, puffy and used.  He dropped one finger to skim lightly across the skin between his cheeks. That caused a minute, full body shiver from Heero so he did it again.

He tore himself away from watching but kept skimming his finger over the skin there while holding him exposed.  He forced himself to contemplate the final section of his essay. 

When he had a plan and when Heero was shivering constantly from the light teasing brushes, he took pity on them both and sunk his middle finger in to the base.  Heero froze for a moment, nothing that anyone could see, but Wufei could feel it, around his hand and against his thighs. Then he relaxed. Satiated.

Heero’s typing hadn’t even stuttered during any of this and if Wufei hadn’t been privy to micro reactions he would have thought he wasn’t affected at all.  Wufei focused back on his paper and let his finger just sit inside Heero, unmoving.

Partway into the section, Heero began to get restless.  It wasn’t visible but Wufei could feel the absent fluttering around his finger becoming more deliberate.  That wouldn’t do; he needed to finish this and Heero was still going hard at the code he was working on. So he twisted his finger and crooked it a little.

It took a minute but he found the right spot.  Heero’s breathing hitched for a moment when Wufei pressed on his prostate.  He let up almost immediately and went back to concentrating on his paper. But every sentence he finished he made sure to tap on his prostate again.  It would seem random to Heero and it was very, very motivating to keep writing. To feel that startled flinch of the muscle around his finger.

A while later, Wufei’s concentration was broken by a delighted whistle, “Wow. what a sight!”  Duo grinned as he said it. He’d put his clothes back on, including the stupid t-shirt.

“Why do you continue to wear that shirt?” Wufei asked.  To distract himself from the sight he finally slipped second finger into Heero.  He revelled in the almost imperceptible break in the rhythm of his typing.

“Wow. I come in here to figure out if you guys need water or food or towels or whatever and instead I get blasted for my clothes? Just wow, Fei.”  Duo said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. He was holding two water bottles and set them on the coffee table, in easy reach for Wufei, before rocking back on his heels.  Wufei lightly tapped both fingers on Heero’s prostate for just a second, just to feel him clench around them.

“It is hideous.”  He knew he sounded stuck up when he said it, but he couldn’t stop himself; the shirt in question was obviously made by a beta (or a really terrible branding company).  It proudly declared Duo “An Omega in the Streets but Alpha in the Sheets”. It was one of the ugliest shirts he’s ever seen. He made a show of looking back to his laptop.  He also started to spread his fingers as wide as they would go inside Heero. He didn’t need stretching by now, he was loose and so wet he was soaking the towel, but Wufei knew the feeling of stretching at this point in a heat and it was something he could never get enough of.  It felt like stretching out sore muscles after a hard workout. Only combined with being fingerfucked. Heero’s legs twitched like they wanted to open farther and allow him more access.

“You love it,” Duo crowed and it took Wufei a moment to remember they were talking about his shirt.  (Wufei did actually like it. He would never admit it. To anyone.) He continued, “besides, it’s pretty true.” Which. Duo was not wrong.  While Duo was not an omega, many people took one look at his long well kept hair, slight stature, and feminine face and incorrectly assumed he was an omega.  (Interestingly, when people got to know him they assumed he was a beta.)

Wufei got mistaken for an alpha occasionally.  But that had more to do with non-L5 stereotyping (submissive, less intelligent, emotional omegas; strong, dominant, smart, repressed Alphas) clashing with L5 culture (dominance had nothing to do with it; Omegas were expected to be intelligent and well read, they were the law keepers and rulers; Alphas were the warriors and also the homemakers) with the added bonus of Wufei trying very hard to pass as an L5 alpha for years (he took Meiran’s gundam and her place as L5 warrior-alpha, he needed to live up to that) and not wanting to shake off all of those habits now that the war was over.

The less said about all their assumptions of Heero the better.  Wufei, at least, had just assumed he was an alpha. Most of them had.  Then one day after the war was over Heero had just decided to go off his suppressants and they all freaked out (Wufei felt like the world had turned inside out).  But yes, the random passerby always assumed Heero was the alpha of their threesome.

“And besides you’re wearing the shirt I gave you” Duo said and Wufei rolled his eyes.  Duo had given him the “Omega’s do it better” shirt as a gift at some point. It was also hideous.  Which Wufei had pointed out on multiple occasions.

He starts slowly fucking Heero with his fingers, spreading them and scraping the nerves all down his passage (there are more nerves than just the prostate, they just need to be primed to make them sensitive and Heero was as primed for pleasure as a person could get).  Heero actually let out a soft moan, though his typing didn’t stutter this time. Wufei raised an eyebrow; the shirt, hideous as it may be, is not wrong.

“You will notice that it is my heat shirt, I only wear it when I am in heat or you are in rut, or apparently now when Heero is in heat.” He said thrusting his fingers into Heero hard, “because, unlike the rest of my clothes, I do not care if it is ruined.”

Heero shifts and moans, trying to ride his fingers.  Wufei stills in response.

“Huh your laptop didn’t wobble at all,” Duo said, thoroughly distracted from the shirt discussion (which he lost).

“Yes, this is the best position for it,” Wufei said.  He started to fuck Heero on his fingers again, spreading them wide.  Heero stayed still this time. Wufei increased his speed.

“What are you working on anyway?”  Duo asked curiously. They both ignored the squelching noises that Wufei’s fingers were making.

Wufei was working on a paper about a Chinese Empress known for her love of fellow Omegas.  As he explained his arguments, he sped his fingers and increased their force slowly.

Heero began rocking against his thigh to get friction on his cock.  The towel wasn’t the best fabric, but it was easily washable and kept the couch clean(er than it would be otherwise).  They all ignored Heero’s occasional moan of pleasure or grunt of dissatisfaction when his fingers lingered a little too long before moving.

By the time Wufei was finished explaining his conclusions, Heero had abandoned his code and was fucking himself on Wufei’s fingers.  Wufei had grabbed his laptop to keep if from toppling to the floor and was fucking Heero hard and fast, fingers tight and stiff together.

“As for food,” Wufei said, continuing to ignore Heero making a mess of the towel, “please use the ingredients and recipe on the fridge.  It is a tradition from my clan and an omega can absorb almost all of it, leaving very little to build up.”

Duo blinked, “Fuck, that is something I wouldn’t have thought of. Got it.  Want another towel?”

“I don’t know.  Heero isn’t very messy,” he said.  Duo just gaped for a moment and then burst out laughing.

“Fuck yeah.  Jokes from Fei! Awesome job Heero, keep up the good work.”  He walked back into the kitchen laughing.

Wufei took another moment to just enjoy Heero’s frantic thrusting and revel in the friction on his out cock.  But then he plunged four fingers in and just left them there, filling Heero.

“I need to finish my conclusion.  Then I will fuck you. Any way you wish.”  Wufei said seriously.

Heero froze.  Then very deliberately settled down.  He pulled his laptop back to himself.

Wufei put his own laptop back on Heero’s back and began to type, feeling Heero clench and unclench around his fingers.  It took him a long time until he started coding again.

They stayed like that, Wufei, four fingers deep in Heero and working to round out his essay neatly.  Heero staring resolutely at his code, clenching and releasing his muscles to try and stay calm. For long enough that Heero had begun breathing hard, his control slipping because of heat and not teasing.

Wufei put the last period in his paper (he had been editing for a while, waiting for the true heat to come back), and closed his laptop, pulling his fingers out of Heero while setting his computer on the table.

“How do you want me?” He asked, stripping his shirt and replacing the towel under Heero with the fresh one Duo had brought and the one warm from his computer.

Heero sank fully onto the couch and spread his legs as far as he could without falling off, “on me now.”

Wufei could barely understand him, the words slurred and low.  Wufei took one more moment to rescue Heero’s laptop from where it was teetering on the edge of the couch, but apparently that was too long, because Heero grabbed him and pulled him down to cover him.  Wufei fell onto him entirely ungracefully but did manage to get the computer safely on the coffee table.

Heero reached back and grabbed his dick which made Wufei gasp and moan.  This was going to be fast, Heero had been rubbing his abs on his dick for the past hour and he was past sensitive.

Heero lined up with Wufei’s dick and pulled him forward.  He hissed as Wufei entered him and then grabbed his ass with hands that could bend steel and pulled.

Wufei slipped in like it was nothing and Heero groaned in satisfaction, clenching around his dick.

“Fuck me,” he slurred out, and Wufei? Wufei did as asked.

He rolled his hips, fucking into Heero in a sinuous wave.  He didn’t want to put any distance between them now that we was this close.  He kept his chest tight to his back, craving the skin contact. He nuzzled at his neck and ear and shoulder, too gone to actually kiss or bite but needing more contact.   


One of his hands accidentally hit Heero’s and he clasped them together.  He frantically groped for the other one, entirely distracted from thrusting until he found it.  When he had both he intertwined their fingers and thrust harder than ever.

“Come on,” he breathed, “come for me, for us.  I want you to. I want you there during my heat, filling me.  I bet you could keep up. Fuck, Heero please.”

Heero moaned, long and desperate into the cushions and shuddered, clamping around Wufei’s cock and pulling his orgasm out of him.  He saw stars at the pleasure and tasted blood from where he bit down. Heero kept shuddering and rolling his hips, and it was too much and just enough and Wufei was unsure but he may have passed out for a moment.

Eventually, Heero calmed down and both of them just lay there breathing.  Wufei didn’t pull out because he knew there was nothing worse than being empty too soon.

Then of course Duo broke the silence, “Daaaaamn, you guys are the best porn!”

Wufei just closed his eyes and rested his head on Heero’s back.

***

_ Your daily update _ \- Wufei

_ Oh god  _ \- Quatre

_ We are all alive and well.  Heero once again is wearing us down.  We have resorted to toys to keep him occupied while we rest. _ \- Wufei

_ I get it, you are alive.  _ \- Quatre

_ We have all eaten.  Though giving Heero more energy may have been a mistake.  We are staying hydrated as well.  _ \- Wufei

_ Good.  that is good Wufei _ \- Quatre

_ We need the hydration.  I am not sure how Heero is still producing slick and semen.  Or staying hard this continuously. I knew the man was modified.  But there is knowing and then there is experiencing. _ \- Wufei

_ You realize I am showing these to Tro right? _ \- Quatre

_ I am not sure there is a single space in the house we haven’t gotten slick on.  Do you know of any good cleaners? _ \- Wufei

_ Do I what? No. You know what? No.  I am done. And I am not coming over until you disinfect everything. Omg  _ \- Quatre

_ We keep attempting to do other things.  Heero insists. Only then he will be gripped with need again.  Once we didn’t even make it out of the hallway to the bedroom. Right there against the wall. _ \- Wufei

_ Quatre has stopped answering.  I suggest you drink some water and sleep for five minutes.  You sound drunk, Chang.  _ \- Trowa

***

Wufei walked back into the gym (their regular, non-basement gym) and took in the chaos.  Duo was naked and covered in sweat and slick and come, propped like a ragdoll against a wall and half-draped over a yoga ball.  He looked half passed out, legs splayed, braid mostly unravelled, and eyes unfocused and half-lidded. His cock was soft and raw looking.  He honestly reminded Wufei of how omegas looked in anime porn after being fucked brainless.

There were sex toys scattered everywhere, dildos, vibrators, eggs, a fleshlight; if it could bring a person pleasure and they owned it, it was probably somewhere in the room.  Somewhere was right, some of the toys had obviously been dropped nicely for later use but others had definitely been flung across the room in frustration.

Heero was in the middle of the mess, straddling a bench and panting hard.  He was covered in sweat and rocking slightly, eyes staring at nothing and mouth hanging open.  Slick was running down his legs to form pools on the floor, the bench was drenched in it. He had come on his chest, shoulders, face, even in his hair.  One of his hands was wrapped around his cock and pulling hard enough that Wufei was worried he was going to cause permanent damage.

He knelt by Heero, nearly collapsing as he got to his knees.  The walk to his room had taken more energy than he had left. Duo wasn’t the only one covered in come and sweat and fucked past all hope of recovery.

 

They had thought it was almost over.  It was almost over, Wufei was pretty sure.  Heero had calmed down after a pretty intense wave and just stayed calm for two whole hours.  He’d told them he wasn’t done completely and Wufei believed him. But they also had all hoped that had been the last intense wave.

Heero, being Heero, wanted to run.  Which Wufei knew was actually a comfort routine thing rather than a work out but still.  But if that is what he wanted who were they to argue? After eating actual food (another sign that this was going to end soon) and hydrating, he went to his treadmill and started to run.   


Wufei had been woken from a nap to Duo yelling about another wave.  They were all sure (Heero included) this was the last one. So they went all out.  But it wasn’t enough. Every knot just made Heero wilder. Every time they thought he was done, he came back twice as needy.

Eventually they were done.  Duo couldn’t get it up anymore and neither could Wufei.  They’d broken out the toys. That seemed like it was working.  They fucked him on the toys for over an hour and once he was finally slowing down Wufei had coaxed Duo mostly hard.  They got him inside and Wufei pressed on his prostate until he knotted.

That was ten minutes ago.  Duo was so far past done, he couldn’t remember his own name, his knot going down in less than five minutes.  And Heero was rocking and grinding on the bench and whining for more.

So Wufei went to get something he’d never shown anyone.  If this worked, he was going to make Heero come so many times that he milked the heat right out of him.  If this didn’t work? They were fucked and he was calling every person they knew and trusted.

“Lay down,” he said.  The words slurred and jumbled out of his mouth.  He wasn’t even sure they were in English. He batted weakly at Heero’s chest until he got the idea.  Heero immediately pulled his knees to his chest, spreading them wide to present himself. Which. That was hot and earlier this week, earlier today even, he would have been hard just from the sight.  Now his first thought was that it made what he was doing easier, which was nice.

He groped around on the floor until he came up with one of the “magic wands” on the floor, the one with the fleshlight, sheath, thing attachment.  He sank it onto Heero’s cock with no warning and no finesse. He gave a whine and little buck but subsided pretty fast when he tied the body of it to his thigh.

Good.  That was his cock taken care of.  Depending on how he moved it might hit his balls too.  Good.

His hand dropped and brushed the box he’d brought.  He rested his forehead on Heero’s leg for a moment.

Duo made a noise like he wanted to say something but couldn’t actually form words.  Wufei knew. He knew that Duo wanted to say he didn’t need to do this. But Heero needed this.  And Wufei couldn’t see any option that he liked except this one. And he wasn’t opposed to this really.  Just. This was personal. Intimate.

He opened the box and lifted out the toy.

“Th’ f’k ‘s tha?” Duo slurred out, blinking at it.  That level of energy was practically jumping and shouting right now.  Wufei smiled tiredly. Heero leg his legs hang and pushed himself up to see.  Wufei weakly pushed at him to get him to present again.

The toy looked like it was made of a series of wooden balls glued and pressed together.  It curved slightly and had a long thin dowel coming off the large end. It honestly looked way more normal (if of way higher quality) than a bunch of their other toys.  But it had several secrets that made it special.

He propped his arm on the bench and slipped the tip inside.  Heero groaned and thrust back onto it, getting half of it into him in one go, accidentally fucking the sheath in the process.  Wufei didn’t even have the energy to hold it for him to fuck onto and just let it slip out of his hand and wobble around as Heero bucked.

He calmed down pretty quickly, breathing heavily and leaking more slick.  Good, that’d make this easier. He grabbed the end of the toy and pressed.  The next two balls slipped in with slight pressure. But each was bigger than the last and they were getting big now.

Despite Heero’s love of rough sex, he was not a size queen.  Normally it was hard to stretch him enough for a regular sized cock.  HIs muscles were too tight and too strong. Wufei had worried that he wouldn’t be able to get the toy all the way inside, which not only make it less effective but also would make his entire plan not work.

He got to the last ball and just, he could tell that it would go in, but he didn’t have the strength.  He’d push and it would start to breach him but then Heero’s muscles would contract and push it back out, slick gushing with it.  Heero was whining and rolling his hips which didn’t actually help.

He sounded more and more impatient every time it slipped out.  Wufei would revel in the teasing normally but now he just wanted to cry.

Heero snarled and grabbed the toy from him and shoved it inside.

Then he froze. And bucked. And Wufei could see come pool inside the translucent sheath thing. Good he liked it.

This toy was made for Wufei by a traditional Chinese craftsman.  They’d gone through an extensive interview process and intense scanning of his passage and nerves to create the perfect toy, tailored to him.  It was the traditional gift from an omega mentor to their protege when the protege stopped growing, regardless of marital status. Wufei had bought one when he stopped taking suppressants, for many reasons.

Wufei’s toy wasn’t tailored to Heero but it was better than anything developed by a large, impersonal corporation.  And it had the weight of tradition behind its creation. He figured it would work fine until he could get Heero his own (he wondered what it would look like).

He looked at Heero who was rocking on the toy, staring at the ceiling, and fuck, was that wonder on his face?  Fuck he was gone.

Wufei’s toy was longer than anything in their toy bucket and the curve was specifically for his body.  When it was inside him properly, the tip just rested on his inner entrance. (Wufei could not remember the name of the thing.  It was basically an omega’s cervix.) Wufei was fairly certain that the majority of omegas did not enjoy the sensation of something actually hitting their inner entrance.  And Wufei understood, it was slightly painful. But maybe it was his L5 genetics or maybe it was being a gundam pilot but the slight pain felt good when combined with the stretch of the base knot.

Thankfully, Heero seemed to agree, and the toy seemed to hit him correctly, or close enough. Wufei had thought he would, what with the pain-pleasure thing he liked, but it was different enough that he hadn’t been sure.

Good.

Now to really get this started.  He groped around until he grasped the other item he’d retrieved.  The cuffs. And the chain they used two days ago when they played a little more with bondage.  He managed to cuff Heero’s hands together and over his head to the leg of the bench. Heero pulled and the metal shrieked on metal.  But nothing came loose. The bench was bolted to the floor so it might hold. Good.

He grabbed the last item he brought with him and stood up.  He swayed and glanced at Duo. He was watching with as much intensity as he could.  Which made him look lazily interested. He steadied himself on one of Heero’s knees, pulling them down to plant his feet on the bench.  Heero made an interested noise and rode the toy like that, it seemed to hit some good angles. Good.

Wufei flicked the wand (with sheath attachment) on to high.  Heero grunted but didn’t buck, apparently too distracted by the toy inside him.

Wufei shook his head and stumbled over to another bench a few feet away.  Luckily this one had the back up so he could lean. He let his legs fall to either side of the bench, dick resting sadly, softly, on the seat.  They were going to be doing so much cleaning later.

He just sat and rested as Heero worked himself on the toy and fucked the wand.  The long stem of the toy and large last ball made it nearly impossible to push out but all too easy to pull in farther and then push back to the edge.  Heero was doing just that, rocking on it and fucking himself with it.

Wufei just let him go until he started to look frustrated.  He started whining, metal scraping as he tried to reach down to pull at it.  He glared at the ceiling like it tried to steal parts from Wing. It was time.

Wufei fumble with the last item from the box, the toy’s remote.  He turned it on three. Heero froze.

Then he went wild; he bucked and thrashed, fucking himself on the toy and he seemed to remember his dick because he started bucking up into the sheath.  He planted his feet on the bench and pressed his hips into the air in a pornographic version of an ab workout (at least he was getting his workout Wufei mused faintly) again and again and again.

Then one of his feet slipped and hit the floor.  His ass hit the bench and the angle must have changed because Heero actually screamed.  Wufei was pretty sure the vibrations hit the entrance deep inside him. He could see his eyes roll back in his head and come spurt into the sheath.  Only a dribble of slick came out, most of it plugged in by the toy.

Wufei let Heero finish bucking and shaking through his orgasm before he touched the remote.  He didn’t turn it off. He turned it higher; set to five.

Heero bucked and whined.  Writhing on the bench like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to get away from the vibrations or more of them.

Wufei just waited, it had been long enough, any moment now the extra secret of the toy would kick in.  Wufei hoped. It was entire possible that it was too subtle for Heero.

Only then Heero stopped thrashing so hard and started to shake and squirm.  Yes.

The toy wasn’t made from real wood, for one it needed to be more resilient, but it also had special properties (every toy did).  This material reacted to slick and became basically a slow acting form of ginger root. It was mild, but the extra burn and sting, especially up against the inner entrance?  Fuck it was good for Wufei. He had come from just that, no vibrations needed, more than once during a heat.

It wasn’t that good for Heero probably, but he was starting to writhe again.  And Wufei could see him clenching on the toy before relaxing and bucking and writhing so it was helping.

It got worse and Wufei just watched, unable to even muster the energy to speak and tell Heero what was happening, not that he really thought Heero would understand.  Heero was fully writhing now. Mouth open and constantly pulling on the chain. He’d started to grind his ass back against the edge of the bench but always pulled away after only a moment, as if it were too much.

Then he came again, no specific trigger this time, just a constant build up of pleasure that had to break somewhere.  He bucked once into the sheath and onto the toy and then his legs collapsed. He went crashing to the floor, slipping off the bench to lay on the ground beside it.

He lay on the ground, mouth open and gasping through his orgasm.  He was facing Wufei. His eyes were glazed and he didn’t seem to see anything.  His legs were splayed and Wufei could see his balls resting on the head of the wand.  Somehow his cock hadn’t fallen out. Good.

One more.  Get him past his limits and wear him out and maybe they’d be done.

He turned the setting to seven before Heero was even finished with his orgasm.

Heero actually sobbed.  He twitched, but didn’t seem able to move beyond that.  He just lay on the floor and let out these little whimpering sobs with every breath.

Wufei could see tears gathering in his eyes.

He pushed the setting one more and Heero stopped breathing for a moment and then let it out on a full blown (if very weak) sobbing cry.  Wufei saw him clench weakly around the toy and the wand twitched and tears slid down his cheeks.

Duo was on him, stumbling and crawling over to pull out the toy and tear off the wand.

He pulled Heero into a hug and Heero just shuddered and sobbed, dick dribbling out thin streams of come in weak pulses.

Wufei hit stop on the remote and just lay back on the seat.  Done. Maybe they were finally fucking done.

It took a while for Heero to stop shaking and come down enough that they felt comfortable moving him.  Helpfully that gave them enough time to get a tiny bit of energy back. 

Heero wasn’t exactly aware when they pulled him upright but he wasn’t going to choke.  Wufei had grabbed more protein shake and energy drink and they got Heero to eat and drink, taking turns while they gulped down their own.

“You get him in the shower while I get us a bath and clean sheets?”  Duo said tiredly.

Wufei nodded and managed to get Heero on his feet and leaning on him and half led, half carried him to the bathroom.

Their bathroom was a massive space, something Duo and Wufei had agreed was necessary.  Heero never got it, his showers were ultra short and he spent no time on his appearance.  They had both a jacuzzi tub big enough for three as well as a separate shower.

Wufei led Heero to the shower, opening the large glass door and guiding him through.  He turned on the water and then stepped in himself, maneuvering Heero under the water.

Feeling the steam in the enclosed space and the water washing the worst of the filth away felt like heaven and Wufei just stood there for a moment, unable to break the feeling.  Then Heero shifted slightly beside him, like he didn’t know what to do and he was pulled back to reality. Heero needed to get clean.

Wufei let the water rinse Heero as he eyed him and strategize.  Heero wasn’t coherent yet and he wanted to wait until he could tell him which places to avoid before touching anywhere that might be sensitive.  Unfortunately, that looked to be almost his entire torso; his nipples were puffy and swollen, he was covered in dark bruising, and the less said about his genitals the better.

Wufei shook himself.  Well, there was always his hair.  Unlike Duo, Heero didn’t have a hair kink so hair was a pretty safe place to touch.  And it was dirty. Wufei knew there was come in it.

He pushed Heero farther under the spray and grabbed Duo’s expensive shampoo.  He was sure he would be fine with sharing for this occasion and Wufei thought maybe the familiar scent would help Heero.   


Heero also deserved pampering, regardless of whether he understood it or not.  Wufei tugged him back out of the spray and got his hands in his hair and started to massage it in.  He’d done this for Duo before, both for sex reasons and when he’d broken his arm (though it turned into sex most of the time anyway), so he knew how to properly wash someone’s hair.  Heero had just gone through his first partnered heat and it was a hard one, he deserved everything they could do for him.

He gently pushed Heero under the water and this time he blinked as the water ran over his face.  Wufei washed the shampoo out of his hair, trying to catch his eyes but they weren’t quite focussing yet.   


He repeated the process, slow and gentle, with the conditioner (Wufei may not care about his own hair but living with Duo had given him an appreciation for the work it took).  Heero leaned into his hands, reacting to the stimulus and seeking comfort.

When he was rinsed again and still didn’t look completely aware, Wufei stepped into Heero’s space and slid his arms around him.  He held him there, providing body heat and skin contact, coaxing Heero back to the surface.

“Wha-”  Heero croaked out, voice failing part way into the word.  He coughed and tried again, “Why are you hugging me Chang?”

Wufei chuckled softly, stepping away, “Contact helps the come down from such intense experiences.  It help ground you.”

Heero grunted and Wufei reached for the soap.

“Tell me if you are too sensitive,” Wufei said and began to wash Heero.   


Heero’s arms twitched like he wanted to help but didn’t have the energy.  Wufei gently scrubbed his face, washing away all traces of tears.

“Let me do this,” Wufei said softly, “it will help your body settle after your heat.”  He moved on to his neck, the bruises sent an echo of heat through him. He would miss them.  He scrubbed over them gently, Heero still shivered and flinched at the touch. 

“Too much?” he asked.  Heero shook his head and Wufei took him at his word, washing away sweat and come and saliva.

He was carefully avoiding Heero’s nipples as he washed his chest when Heero finally spoke again, “I don’t think I’m done.”  He paused for a moment, obviously trying to find the words.

“Like desire is building or like you are done but need a knot?” Wufei asked, dread building in his gut.

“The second one.” Heero said.  He sounded slightly startled and Wufei felt the dread flow away.

“That happens.  I need to finish most of my heats with a knot in me too, it is common.  Especially when the last wave is heavy on toys. We’ll get Duo to knot one last time once we’re in the bath.”

Heero grunted and Wufei continued to clean him.  It was odd to see Heero so dazed and vulnerable but over the past week Wufei had become more used to it.   


He was scrubbing Heero’s back, washing away all signs of his heat (well, he couldn’t wash away the bruises and the scratch marks but those would be gone within a week he was sure), when Heero spoke again, sounding much more coherent this time.

“I will have your child,” he said out of nowhere and Wufei dropped the soap; nearly slipping and cracking his head open.

“What?” he croaked, not trusting himself to move.  Heero bent over and grabbed the soap and then held it over his shoulder.  When Wufei didn’t take it he glance back, a look of confusion on his face.

“I will have your child.  In the future, when you and Duo are prepared for children I will bear them.  Your clan means a great deal to you so I will help you continue it.” Heero said it all matter of factly, still waiting for Wufei to take the soap.

Wufei did, but his head was spinning as he started washing again.  Heero had offered. He wouldn’t have offered if he didn’t want to. And he had said in the future which meant he wasn’t thinking now thank the ancestors. But, the thought that his clan could continue?  Even after his own uncaring treatment of his body? Wufei knelt. He needed to wash Heero’s legs. It had nothing to do with his own not holding him.

It took him a while before he could respond, “Thank you Heero.”  He leaned his head on Heero’s thigh for a moment before continuing. “One day, you will make a wonderful mother.  And Duo will be the best caregiver.”

Heero stiffened slightly, “I will keep the child healthy and safe.”  Wufei could read a whole host of beliefs about his own skills underlying that statement.  One day, when they chose to have children, they would need to have a conversation about parental roles.  Wufei didn’t think either he or Heero would be particularly maternal omegas. He thought that maybe the L5 structure would be better (of course it was empirically better) for them.

He looked over Heero, seeing the hard muscle and zero body fat.  He’d lost even the slight lingering baby fat from during the war over the past few years.  But it didn’t look like the fast had done him any harm. Wufei nodded to himself.

He stood.  Now for the sensitive parts.

“We need to finish washing,” he said, wiping the conversation clean, “would you like me to clean you or would you like to?”

Heero looked blank for a moment so Wufei reached out and touched the soap to one of his bruised nipples.  Heero blinked rapidly before shaking himself out like a dog.

He reached up and grabbed Wufei’s hand and pressed it (and the soap in it) to his nipple.

“Don’t be gentle,” he said and Wufei got that.

He quickly scrubbed his nipples, not lingering but making sure they were clean.  He sank to his knees again, and lathered up his hands.

He placed the soap between his own knees and his hands on Heero’s hips, “brace yourself” he ordered.  Heero put his hands on the wall above Wufei’s head and Wufei cupped his dick in his soapy hands.

Heero actually let out a soft grunt.

Wufei tried to be quick and relatively impersonal but Heero’s dick was filthy.  It also was plumping ever so slightly as he washed it. He couldn’t help but nuzzle into Heero’s hip for a moment and scatter kisses across his dick.

“Chang,” Heero sounded aggrieved, “that is not washing.”

Wufei grinned but stopped. Heero was clean here.

He shuffled around to Heero’s ass and began to scrub.  Fuck. This heat had done a number on all of them. He washed as much as he could without exposing Heero’s hole.  But eventually it was time.

He spread Heero’s cheeks and nearly moaned.  The smell hit him, and most other times this smell would be disgusting but right now? It was the last proof of Heero’s heat.  He scrubbed it away, Heero shuddering at the touch, oversensitive.

Then Wufei dipped his fingers inside.  Heero grunted softly and gently squeezed his fingers.  Inside it was damp and still a little slick but not flowing or gushing anymore.  Yes. One more knot and he’d settle. It was useless to clean him inside until after that.  And then the purge would take care of it.

He pulled back, rising to his feet.  No hugs right now, Wufei was still filthy.

Right on cue, Duo pulled the door open, “looking good guys! Spiffy clean.  Well, Heero is anyway.”

Duo had no room to talk, he was still a mess of dried slick and come and his hair was coming out of the crown braid he’d done earlier in the week.  Wufei raised a brow.

Duo gave him a thumbs up and made grabby hands, “Sheets are changed, room is aired, and the bath,” he made a grand sweeping gesture towards the massive tub, “is ready.  So hand Heero over.”

Wufei rolled his eyes but let Heero walk out of the shower.

He could still hear them as he shut the door and began to scrub himself down quickly.  No fancy shampoo for him, he used his regular, but he was gentle with his own sensitive bits.  He wanted to be fast though, Duo had to be uncomfortable. And Duo took a while to wash his hair, the faster they were all clean, the faster they could knot one more time and then sleep.

The thought brought with it a profound sense of relief and yearning.

Then from beyond the stall, “one of my children will not be yours, I promised Relena a child.”

Wufei did fall that time, but he wasn’t the only one, there was a crash and Duo yelling “what!?” from the direction of the tub.

Wufei lingered in the shower after that.  He heard murmuring and didn’t want to interrupt.

But eventually it died down and he was clean and wanted a soak.  Even if he needed to discuss emotions to do it.

Thankfully, that didn’t appear to be necessary.  Heero was sitting in the tub, looking startled and Duo left him to switch with Wufei.

“One left?” The hope in Duo’s eyes was a little desperate.  Wufei smirked.

Then he let it soften to a smile, “one left.  He needs the bath.”

“Fuck yeah.  The best part,” Duo said and threw himself, exhaustedly, into the shower.

Ending in the bath had become a tradition for them.  Wufei insisted on being clean at the end of his heats and he wasn’t lying to Heero when he told him that he often needed one last knot to break the heat.  Even when he didn’t need it, they often knotted in the bath anyway just as a way to settle back into their own skin. A last moment of enforced closeness before they went back to their everyday lives (or rather, slept for at least twelve hours and then went back to life).

It was, nice. To know that Heero’s heat was going to end the same way.  That they’d get to include him in the tradition.

Wufei slipped into the bath and sat next to Heero, skin to skin.  He didn’t protest.

“I am starting to understand why you and Duo insisted on this tub.”  Heero said. He felt like he was going to melt into Wufei and slip under the water.  Wufei slipped an arm around him and could feel the hot water draining the tension from his own body.

He turned his head and nuzzled against Heero’s shoulder, unable to keep the affection from overflowing.  Heero turned his head and then they were kissing. Soft, lazy, exhausted kisses. He could feel the affection in them.

They made out in the hot water for what felt like hours.  By the time Duo was done in the shower, Wufei had a lazy half-erection and he could feel the slowly growing desire in Heero.

“Well, isn’t this a sight to see,” Duo said.  But it was soft and affectionate, muted by exhaustion and emotion like everything else right now.

Wufei pulled back and looked him over.  He looked good, bone-deep tired but good; he was clean and his hair was prepped or sleeping.  Wufei’s eyes dropped lower, and he had recovered enough to be chubbing up a bit too.

He slipped into the bath and Wufei pushed Heero at him.  Heero slid over and right on to Duo’s lap.And Wufei got the view that Duo’d had and he agreed.  His partners, fucked out and kissing, leaning into each other. He couldn’t help but be drawn over.

He pressed up against Heero’s back, kissing his neck and his ear and then he was kissing Duo.  Fuck. This was the first time they’d kissed all week. He’d missed this. 

Heero sighed between them and rocked ever so slightly, almost curiously, as if he wondered if he’d react.

Then he shattered the silence, “I want you both in me.”

Duo choked and Wufei pulled back, “Uh, okay buddy, what position? We can get ‘Fei up on the ledge and me behind you- “

“I want you both inside me.” Heero interrupted and rocked back against Wufei.  Which. Fuck. Would not work with a knot. But before that? If Heero wanted it, this will probably be the only time it was ever going to happen.

“Okay.”  He breathed, “Like this.”  He met Duo’s eyes and can see the mirrored desire to give their partner everything.

They got Heero up on his knees, he was shaking slightly with strain and fuck, Heero had overtaxed himself.  Heero, the perfect soldier had met his limit. Duo’s arms came up and pulled Heero against him. Their foreheads touched and they just stared at each other.  Heero brought up shaking arms and braced himself on Duo’s shoulders as they just breathed together.

Duo dropped an arm and grabbed his own dick.  He let out a nearly silent hiss, overstimulated and sensitive, but aimed it at Heero’s hole.  Wufei guided Heero’s hips, watching through the water as Heero swallowed his dick easily one last time.  He was mesmerized by how easily Heero slid down and how his hole fluttered and grasped at the cock inside.

Heero slipped slightly and then he and Duo were kissing, Wufei watched them for a long moment as their kisses turned sloppy and uncoordinated.  Heero’s eyes fluttered with every move either of them made, Duo hitting parts of him that were hypersensitive and probably on the edge of being too sore for pleasure.

Heero let his eyes slip closed completely as he started to roll his hips, lazy thrusting that was more circling his hips than anything.  But unlike any time before, this wasn’t to tease Duo, he was trying to get the angle he needed, and spend as little energy as possible. Duo was letting out little, breathy moans at the thrusts.  They kissed. It was sloppy and dazed and mostly just breathing into each others mouths.

Then Heero pulled back from Duo’s mouth and looked impatiently over his shoulder, eyelids drooping slightly with exhaustion, taking the sting out of the glare.  Wufei got the impression that Heero wanted this to be over as much as they did.

He crowded up against Heero’s back and took hold of his own dick, flinching slightly at the touch, fuck it was sensitive.  He rested it where they were joined and just stared through the water. They were really doing this, stretching Heero for them both.

He let his other hand drop to Heero’s hole and slipped a finger in; he needed to be sure Heero was relaxed and stretched enough for this.  Heero let out a soft groan and his finger slid in with no resistance.

“Wufei,” Heero ground out, sounding dazed and slurring ever so slightly, “I am fine.  Please. Fuck me.”

And fuck.  Wufei just stared blindly at the wall for a moment, feeling Duo’s cock and Heero’s muscles and fuck.  Heero didn’t beg. He didn’t see the point.

Wufei shook himself at the next roll of Heero’s hips, and lined himself up.  He let his head fall against Heero’s back and just breathed for a moment. Then Heero rocked slightly and Wufei couldn’t help bucking in response and he slipped in.

It was tight.  Tighter than Heero had been since the beginning of his heat.  But fuck, Wufei’s brain just kept shorting out as it hit him again and again that he and Duo were both inside Heero.  He’d never even dreamed this would be possible. He could feel Duo’s cock against his, twitching slightly at the increased sensation.

He met Duo’s eyes over Heero’s shoulder and the man looked like Wufei felt, blissed out and unable to concentrate.

Heero actually sighed in satisfaction and let his head fall against Duo’s shoulder.  Of course he’d want to push himself even further at the end of his heat. Limits were for people who were not Heero Fucking Yuy.

Wufei pushed farther into his tight passage, feeling the scrape of Duo’s knot along the underside of his cock and the reluctant give of Heero’s muscles surrounding them.  He couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out.

“Fuck Fei, Heero,” Duo sounded overwhelmed and blissed out.  Wufei kissed him leaned forward and kissed him. Duo’s mouth was open and panting, Wufei wasn’t much better.  He tilted his head slightly and managed to turn it into an actual kiss.

He just froze there, kissing and sinking into the feeling of Duo’s cock next to his and mouth on his, Heero’s body tight around them and trembling as he took it, folded into them, slumped between them.

Then Wufei pulled back a little.

And then they were all rocking.  Wufei was doing most of the work but Heero was rolling his hips, face a mask of overwhelmed bliss.  Duo tried to help sometimes but he mostly served as a base for Heero to rock on.

It was slow and gentle, the water sloshing as they moved.

It slowly cooled around them as they revelled in the closeness.  They’d never done this before. Duo had talked about having them both inside him but they’d never actually tried it.  (Wufei was sure he could handle it without straining during his heat. He wanted it, them both inside him when he was needy and sloppy with slick.)

They gasped into each others mouths, kissing and not kissing and just feeling the intensity of the experience.

But eventually the pleasure built and Duo started whining and Wufei knew they were coming to the end.  He reached up and groped at Heero’s chest, finding his nipples and stroking them. They were puffy and bruised.  Heero groaned and tightened around them.

That was all Wufei needed, he sighed as he came, mouthing at Heero’s neck, a gentle wash of pleasure sweeping over him.  Heero let out a soft groan in response.

Wufei pulled out, he had no idea how a knot would work with another dick there and he didn’t want to test it now.  He bit lightly at Heero’s neck and rubbed circles around his nipples in apology. And before Heero could do more than whine in disappointment, Duo was knotting him, coming with a relieved sob into the other side of Heero’s neck.

Heero arched his back, mouth falling open, and came before Wufei could even touch him.  The relief on his face made Wufei nuzzle at his neck and bite gently one last time. Heero gave a soft shiver and then slumped down, passed out on Duo’s knot.

They stayed close as they waited for Duo’s knot to go down, Heero stayed asleep through it.  Wufei wasn’t sure he’d actually slept for the entire week.

After they could separate, they dried Heero off, drained the tub, dried themselves off, and then dragged Heero to bed.

Wufei stretched out on the sheets, taking one last look at Heero’s bruise-littered skin.  It had been a good week, exhausting and overwhelming, but most heat weeks were. He was glad that Heero had allowed them to help.   


As he drifted off he rolled and curled up next to Heero, knowing Duo was on the other side.  They’d kept him safe and satisfied. As Duo would say, Best Boyfriends.

***

“-seriously didn’t tell her you were giving her your firstborn right? Because that kid is ours.” Duo said from the kitchen.

“She will want her own child, Duo.  Not this one.” Heero sounded a little aggrieved but mostly amused in response.

Wufei staggered into the room and must have made a noise of distress because Duo nearly dropped the frying pan and Heero jerked around in his chair.

“Fuck, Fei what’s wrong?” Duo was scrambling to get the stove off and the utensils down.  Heero was already out of his chair. There was no sign of his pregnancy yet, no bump, but their child was growing inside of him.

And apparently-

He wordlessly handed the small stick in his hand to Heero and just sagged against the doorway.

Heero looked down at the pregnancy test, it was left over from their attempt to get Heero pregnant (he was apparently extremely fertile because here he was, first try).  Heero looked down and his brow furrowed.

“I was under the impression that your abuse of suppressants destroyed your ability to have children.” He said blankly.

“Oh my god Heero you can’t just say,” then Duo got a look at the stick.  “Holy shit. Is that yours? Oh god.” He collapsed into a chair and looked up at Wufei.

“Yes, and also Heero isn’t wrong.  We need to book an appointment.” wufei said.  But he could feel the shock slowly wearing off and the joy settling in.  He tried not to get his hopes up but he might have a child. A Chang.

“Yeah.  Yeah a doctor.”  Duo didn’t move. “Oh my god, we’re gonna be parents. Again. Twice. I mean. Oh my god.”

“Have I broken him,” Wufei asked Heero wryly.

Heero snorted and looked up from his phone, “You have an appointment this afternoon with my obstetrician.”  He eyed Duo, “He is going to be very smug in public when we are both showing.”

Wufei could picture it, two heavily pregnant omegas with Duo strutting between them like he was the most virile alpha on the planet. “He will regret it when we are both cranky and cannot do normal work.”

Heero looked at him blankly, “why will we be unable.”

And Wufei could see the pregnancy spread out before him, Duo smug as hell and Heero powering through, not allowing his body or the being inside to impair him in any way.

“I am going back to bed.  Wake me when we need to leave,” he said.  His partners were ridiculous. He would not trade them for the entire Earthsphere.


End file.
